Princess in Waiting
by lambie1
Summary: Draco likes Hermione. Hermione likes the new student at Hogwarts,and also the prince,Preston. Preston likes Hermione, but his father, the King does not approve, girls have to win his heart. Draco has an idea, using a girl he fixed up,will she be the bride
1. Chapter 1

Draco Malfoy watched her, with _envy_. _Always answers questions first_, he grimaced, _she's beautiful, all the guys want her, even I fancy.._. _Wait!_ He shook his head, and then looked back up at her.

She was in the arms of Preston Winston. He was new to Hogwarts, transferred. He was tall, pretty nice muscles, and he had golden brown hair, lying perfectly on his head, and his eyes were bright blue, with glittering white teeth. And the worst, worst, worst part was that he was Prince of wizarding world, since they've just added monarchy. And if he married Hermione, she'd be princess. "Press!" Hermione playfully hit his arm. "It's time for you to get ready for your speech!" But instead _Press_ grabbed her hands and twirled her, and once she was dazed, dipped her and planted a kiss. Draco gagged, until a hand fell onto his shoulder.

"Hey, Dray-co," it was Passy, Pansy's cousin. She began to go to this school, after leaving Italy, and she developed a liking for Draco. Draco even had a liking for her to. And she was much prettier then Pansy her self.

"Passy." he nodded. She, with out asking, plopped down onto his lap.

"So, Dray-co, why is it you did not show up for dinner, and why are you sitting out here, by the lake, while a couple is smooching." Draco's eyes opened wide, and he turned to see Hermione kissing Preston underneath a tree. He shook his head again.

"I don't know Passy, were you lonely?" he smirked up at her. She smiled, her eyebrows perfectly arched. Then he slithered his arms around her waist, and she leaned in for a kiss. And soon enough his thoughts on Hermione was over. He pushed Passy away a little. "Well, Passy, I've got to head to the kitchens, for some left over food." He stood up, leaving Passy on the cement Bench

__________________________________________________________________________________________

Draco sat in the great hall early, Saturday morning. Tomorrow students would be leaving for the holiday, except himself, the golden trio, Preston Winston, Ginny Weasley, and Passy. Everybody sat up straight as a horn went off. They looked behind, and the Prince strutted in, Hermione on his arm. The envy full girls sighed, and Draco scowled. Hermione was put down at her table, and the Preston winked at her. Then he walked up to the podium.

"Students, faculty, I'm so glad your all present-

Just then Filch came running in, his knees up and down, and then sat on a foldable chair in a corner. Preston looked annoyed. "Like I said, I'm so glad you are all present. I am here to announce that the king, my father, has made a proclamation! I will soon be taking over the full throne, and I need a mistress to help me, help the minister with his work. As you all _should_ know, I currently have the arms of Miss Granger, but, father won't approve." All eyes turned to Hermione and her eyes narrowed. "_But_ if any of you acceptable women or even Miss Granger wins my heart, you shall be the _Queen_ of the Wizarding world." The crowd cheered, especially the girls. Draco let a quick evil grin slip his lips. He knew he had to make somebody perfect for _Preston Winston_, and he knew just who.

**A/N: Hello everybody! You like? Who is the mystery girl? Make your guesses, but I already have her in mind. Rate, Review! Next chapter coming up!**


	2. Chapter 2

Draco found the girl he was looking for, very bored, reading a text book in the library. "Hello." he stated. She looked up, when she saw who it was, and frowned.

"Malfoy."

"Weaslette." Ginny rolled her eyes at the boy and looked back at her book. "I need you to do me a favor." Ginny looked up hysterically.

"Ha! And what would that be?!"

"I need you to let me give you a makeover, so you can become the next princess." Ginny looked up shocked.

"What-

Draco put his hand up. "I'll explain." and he did. From when he first fell in love with Hermione, to the whole idea he had.

"So basically you want me to get with the prince, so Hermione will be all sad, and you'll be shoulder to cry on, and her lover?"

"Exactly."

"Aww!" Ginny cried. "This is just like my favorite book by-

"Are you going to do it or not?"

"I'm in! Hermione needs a caring boyfriend. You're perfect for her! And you're the mysterious type, and you don't look so bad yourself. You guys would be so cute!"

"Yeah, yeah, thanks, thanks. Anyways, come to the Slytherin common room, 4:00 A.M tomorrow, you have to be ready to impress by breakfast."

"Alrighty!" Ginny smiled. Draco looked at her cuckoo, then walked away. Ginny smiled to herself. Then something hit her. "WAIT! 4:00 in the MORNING! DRACO MALFOY! I DO _NOT_ NEED THAT MUCH HELP! DRACO!" Draco continued to walk out, smirking the whole way.

________________________________________________________________________________________________

At 3:30, Draco got dressed, showered, and headed downstairs. Just as if on que, there was a knock on the common room window. Two of his stylists from America were on there brooms. He opened the window, and they flew in, and landed with a thump on the window. "Dag, that was a crazy flight." One of the girls cracked her neck, and removed her broom. The other was checking all her stuff in her bag. "When is this girl-?

There was a knock on the door. Draco ran to open it. Ginny walked in and frowned. "I still don't need that much help." she muttered.

"No you don't need _that_ much, darn it, you need _more_." the shy stylist greeted Ginny. She opened her mouth, but the very ecstatic one conjured a chair, and pushed Ginny into it. "Well, this is going to take a while." Ginny pouted and crossed her arms. The newly un-shy one put a comb in the bottom tip of her comb, then she magically washed and blow-dry Ginny's hair. Then she took the comb out of her hand, and straightened Ginny's hair to her liking.

The other, learned to be Brooke, took her curling iron, and made little curls on the front of Ginny's hair, then clipped a very expensive, silver butterfly clip in Ginny's hair, to pin up the rest. "Hair is done!" Brooke said to her partner Rebecca.

"Now for make-up!" The two opened their bags and poured out the contents. Brooke put a jade green eye shadow on the rim of her eyes. Rebecca put blue eyelashes on her eyelids. Then Brooke smeared dark pink (not magenta) on her lips, then she put clear lip gloss on to make it glossy. Rebecca got on her knees and painted Ginny's finger nails red, and her toes magenta.

"WOO!" Rebecca sighed. "That was a lot of work."

"Almost done, time for..."

"CLOTHING!" the screamed in unison. Ginny's eyes popped open and she actually grinned.

"I love clothes!"

"Good, because we need to pick you out some." Brooke looked Ginny up and down. She was wearing a jade turtle neck, and black sweats. Little did they know it was her pajamas.

After they shoved Draco out of the room, Rebecca put a red tank top on Ginny, and then a black suit jacket with red buttons. Then they put a black mini skirt on her, with red leggings. Lastly they gave her diamond earrings, and a giant platinum ring.

"Done!"

"Draco, I don't think you, your mothers money, or your fathers, or all three _combined_ could pay for this!"

"How about 5,600 galleons?"

"DEAL! But could you make it _dollars_?"

"What?"

"DOLL-ARS! We still use muggle American money in America. So do one of your wicked spells and make us some mon-ay!" Rebecca rubbed her fingers together. Draco rolled his eyes.

"You'll be getting your pay, _tomorrow_. Now, shoo-shoo." The girls pouted and left. Ginny conjured a full-length mirror.

"WHOA!" she screamed. Draco got behind her.

"If you weren't going for the prince for me, I'd date you." Ginny turned around and smiled at him. Then very quickly, she stood on her toes, and she kissed him right smack on the lips, then she fell back down on her feet.

"Thanks Draco, I...you...Prince...Hermione..." Draco put a finger to her lips. Then he gave her a short kiss back.

"Now, go win that Prince." He looked her in the eyes. She smiled.

"I can't thank you enough."

"Neither can I."

"Wha-how...?"

"Nothing, now go out there, it's 7:30, time for breakfast."

"Aren't you coming?"

"Yeah, but it wouldn't look right if we walked out of the Slytherin common room together, it'd look like were dating or something."

"Right." Ginny nodded. They just looked at each other for a little bit, then Draco cleared his throat.

"Well, M'lady." He held out his arm, and then Ginny walked to the door.

"Bye, Draco." he smiled, she beamed, then she walked out, slamming the door behind her, ending anything possible that could've happened between them. Or did it...?

**A/N: Now you know who the girl is, but, is there something going on in between Draco and Ginny? I don't know...but it sounds AWESOME! Right? Rate, Review, do what you've got to do!**


End file.
